The present invention has for its object a process and apparatus for obtaining blood plasma handled and conserved in anaerobic conditions for medical analysis.
Its principal object is to make possible the three following steps without the sample of blood being in contact with the ambient air:
1. Taking a sample of blood from the vein of a patient in a container holding an anti-coagulant.
2. Separation by centrifugation of the erythrocytes.
3. Division of the parts of the container holding the erythrocyte and plasma phases.
The apparatus in accordance with the invention avoids the inherent inconveniences of known methods: mixture of oil with the plasma and itroduction of oil in the measuring devices as in the classic method of sampling with mineral oil; initial degassing and impossibility of extraction of the plasma separated from the erythrocytes under strict anaerobic conditions as in the method utilizing sampling tubes under vacuum such as a "Vacutainer".
The object of the present invention is an apparatus for the sampling of blood and the separation of the plasma under totally anaerobic conditions which avoids all of the inconveniences of apparatus of the prior art.